Anything goes: Blue sky generation
by Bakasaiga
Summary: Kazuki Uehara has had a fairly normal life,no magic curses, no complicated relationships, no bizarre adventures. He has also just entered his first year at Furinkan High. Welcome to truly interesting times Kazuki... A continuation fic... Sort of. Set 25 years after Ranma 1/2.
1. Anything Goes Prolouge!

Anything goes: Blue sky generation.

By Bakasaiga

Prologue: My name is Saotome Aosora, don't forget it!

* * *

"Martial arts, the fighting techniques passed down to us that we may better understand the world and protect ourselves"

'Man this book is dry,' Kazuki thought to himself, swinging his book bag back and forth as he listened. 'How did people ever get by without audio books? I couldn't ever sit down and read something this boring.'

"They are a part of our heritage, engraved into our flesh and blood."

'Ha! As if!' Kazuki tore the headphones he was wearing out. Uehara Kazuki was an average boy of sixteen. He wore his messy black hair short. He had brown eyes, an average face, and a skinny figure. His parents had been worried about how small he was and forced him to try martial arts once, a Japanese Kempo class when he was ten. He had dropped out of the program because the dojo owner's nephew was picking on him. Not even one of the teachers were willing to stop him. 'Martial arts aren't any different than the rest of life, just the strong ganging up on the weak.' He thought bitterly.

Kazuki winced as he was momentarily blinded by a light from to the side of the bridge he walking along. He stopped to rub his eyes and glanced down at the source of the light. Five figures in high school uniforms and motor cycle helmets were surrounding a single dark haired girl in an unusual looking gi, all of the armored figures held either wooden swords of baseball bats. "There you go Kazuki." He grumbled under his breath. "Irrefutable proof that the world isn't fair, just in case you forgot somehow. An armed gang lynching."

However, the small girl in the gi didn't look the typical lynching victim, frightened and desperate. She couldn't have been more than his age, but she held her stance in the middle of five armed adult sized people with complete confidence. One of the fighters flinched any time she so much as shifted her weight.

Finally one of the figures moved towards her, pointing his boken at the girl. "You think we're scared of you!" The helmeted teen shouted, clearly trying to sound intimidating. this was slightly undermined by the visible tremor in his arm "We aren't! You think you're so great, but the Byōki no nezumi aren't gonna put up with your father or his students shit anymore! You won't be able to walk around Nerima like you own it any-"

"Revised anything goes martial arts, Double body throw."

The girl had apparently had heard enough of the gang members speech. She grabbed the speaker and the closest of the other assailants with incredible speed, smashing them first into each other and then the ground. Neither moved from where they landed, though Kazuki could hear groaning noises from where he watched. The other three charged at her with their weapons raised over their heads. As if to highlight the drama a gust of wind blew towards Kazuki. He yelped in surprise as suddenly the girl started glowing red.

"Burning chestnut fist."

The girl's arms disappeared in a blur of motion and light. The helmets of two of the assailants shattered and their wearers fell to the ground unconscious. The third managed to bring his weapon down to protect himself from the barrage in time, but was still knocked several feet away. The girl stilled her arms and fell into a stance. Kazuki could see a faint glow coming from the girl's body, more orange than red now.

The girl in the Gi walked up to the last assailant, whom was in the process of desperately scrambling away after throwing away his weapon, and delivered a sharp kick to his former attackers side. The gangster collapsed with a gasp.

"I-Incredible" Kazuki said out loud, quite a bit louder than he had intended to. The Gi wearing girl turned sharply and looked directly at Kazuki. The girl cleared the distance between them with a single jump, landing on the railing in front of Kazuki. 'Oh crap.' He thought as he rapidly backpedaled away from the railing. 'This chick is going to kill me!' Kazuki put his hands up to guard his face from damage.

To his surprise, rather than attacking him the girl simply waved at him. "Konbanwa, Uehara-san!"

Kazuki slowly lowered his arms from his face. 'Uehara-san? Do I know this girl?' Upon closer inspection, the girl had more about her that was unusual than just her Gi, though the orange and black top and black pants were strange. Kazuki had thought that the girl's hair was close to black, but up close it looked almost blue. Her eyes were blue too…

"Ah! You're Saotome the skipper!" Kazuki Said as he finally recognized his fellow student. The blue haired girl lost her balance on the bridges rail momentarily, but quickly regained it.

Saotome frowned at Kazuki. "Oh come on, I miss one or two classes a month and I get nicknamed 'the skipper?' How on earth is that fair!" she fumed. Kazuki backed up; nodding and glancing at the groaning men the girl had just completely decimated in a few seconds. Upsetting this girl was not in his best interests right now.

Seeing the smashed helmets reminded him of the glow he had seen. He shifted his gaze from the defeated gang to the martial artist who had beaten them. She no longer glowed with any sort of light.

"I know some guys who don't go to school for weeks and they never get… called…" She paused mid rant. It took Kazuki a few seconds to realise that she had stopped talking. And that she was looking right at him, confusion and curiosity plain on her face. "Is something wrong Uehara-san?"

Kazuki winced, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. "Um, no not really…" Kazuki was already readying himself to run away, but there was one question that was still on his mind. "I was just wondering… How did you do the lighting up thing?"

The girl's eyes widened. "You could… you could see that!" The blue haired girl's mouth turned up into a grin that seemed almost too large for her face. Saotome hopped down from the railing and pulled Kazuki into a hug. "Oh that's' wonderful Uehara! You have to promise me you'll stop by my family dojo after school tomorrow!"

Kazuki had no interest in martial arts, and especially martial arts taught by a dojo targeted by gangsters. However, given that he was currently being hugged by a fairly attractive girl his own age his response was understandable.

"Uhhhhhhh… sure. I guess."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed, squeezing him tighter before jumping backward still beaming. "Daddy is going to be so happy that I found someone like you!" She started to dash the way that Kazuki had just come from, but stopped and shouted over with a competitive looking grin. "And by the way, I aint 'Saotome the skipper'. My name is Saotome Aosora, don't forget it!"

Kazuki simply stood there, staring at Aosora's retreating form and trying to comprehend what had just transpired. "She… she dropped my honorific."

The confused boy shook his head and continued on his way. He put the headphones.

"Many people consider martial arts to be and enjoyable and interesting activity, some even believe that martial arts can help you find meaning in your life."

'I wonder what kind of martial arts her school teaches.' Kazuki wondered. He sighed and began to work his way home.


	2. Anything Goes Introductions!

Anything goes: Blue sky generation.

By Bakasaiga

Chapter 1: Anything Goes Introduction!

...

* * *

...

Furinkan high school was famous for an extended period in its history during which it was terrorized and horribly damaged by super powered beings. Despite all logic stating otherwise, this had not caused the school to close down, but instead increased its success. Furinkan became synonymous with successful athletes and martial artists, thus causing an influx of students interested in that area in attendance. The school received so many requests for students to attend that they had to expand the school building.

Unfortunately none of that was on the history curriculum, which was unfortunate as that would spice it up some. As it was, Kazuki could barely even focus on the textbook in front of him. History was his last class of the day, which mean that Saotome- No, Aosora chan would be expecting him to come over to her dojo after school, 'but I don't have any idea where she lives!' he thought with a sigh.

The end of school bell rang. Kazuki quickly gathered up his things into his bag and headed out the door. 'Well at least now I have an excuse not to-'

"Morning Uehara kun!" Kazuki jumped at the voice. He spun around to look at the speaker, a blue haired girl his age. It took him a few seconds to realise that it was Aosora beaming at him. She wasn't wearing her gi, though he wasn't quite sure why he had been expecting her to wearing _that_, but rather the junior high's summer uniform. She also had her hair in a braid, rather than wearing it free like last night. Remembering last night Kazuki blushed and looked at the ground.

He managed to respond with a, "Um, Ohayo Saotome San. How are you?" while examining the tile pattern on the floor. Much to his surprise Aosora griped him by the chin and forced him to look into her eyes. "Don't look at the ground like that so much, it will make people think you're a pushover. And didn't I give you permission to call me Aosora last night?" She said with a mocking tone, grin still plastered on her face.

Kazuki blushed again and began to stutter out and apology when she cut him off. "Well it doesn't matter that much. I just realised that when I asked you to come by my home earlier, I forgot to tell you where it was! So I thought I would just show you were it was myself."

"Oh, that's good." Kazuki said nervously. He glanced around; people were beginning to stare at them. 'This is so awkward.' He thought to himself. Aosora was either oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation or just chose to ignore it, as she simply moved from her grip from his chin to his forearm and began to slowly lead him out of the school.

"Come one slowpoke." The blue eyed girl giggled as she pulled him along. "It'll be sunset before we get to the dojo if you keep that pace up. Kazuki simply nodded dumbly and allowed her to lead him.

...

* * *

...

The Saotome home was not at all what Kazuki had expected. Most of the martial arts dojos he had seen were small building, often sharing their lower floor with stores or even the owner's living quarters. He had expected something like that not... this

This was a three story building of traditional Japanese architecture with a dojo around the size of their school gymnasium attached to it. "You live here?" Kazuki asked incredulously.

Aosora nodded happily. "The house and the dojo both used to be allot smaller, but then an... accident happened and they had to rebuild it. Several of the people living around it at the time didn't want to live here anymore for some reason and auntie Nabiki gave them a lot of money so we could expand."

Kazuki glanced at the houses around the complex. Most of them were two stories and featured similar architecture, but the Saotome home, no _**mansion**_, was easily four times their size. "Wow, your aunt must be loaded." Kazuki said with a hint of awe.

Aosora giggled. "Well, it was mostly our uncle Tachi really. His family is super rich so he paid for most of it. I wasn't born yet, so I'm not quite sure about the details." She moved towards the gate and motioned for him to follow. When Kazuki remained where he was standing, she frowned. She attempted to make him stir by poking, prodding, and pushing him. Finally, she sighed in defeat and took hold of his right arm.

"REVISED ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS: HOLY FROG CATAPULT!"

The last thing Kazuki rembered before blacking out was hurtling forward at alarming speed, and the sky suddenly changing color from blue to green.

...

* * *

...

'Why does my... Everything hurt?' Was the first thing Kazuki thought as he opened his eyes. The second was 'Wait, where I am?' Upon inspection of his surrounding, Kazuki decided that he was in and infirmary. The ceiling was made of wood and he was lying in a cot. 'Wasn't I just outside Saotome San's house?'

"Oh good, you've woken up!" A smiling brown haired man wearing thick glasses moved into view. "Hello, I'm doctor Tofu Ono. I believe that you have my niece?" Kazuki stared at the man in confusion for a few seconds, until a blue haired girl appeared from behind the man and stood beside his cot. "Thank you for the help uncle." Aosora said over her shoulder before turning to Kazuki with a Guilty look on her face. She reminded Kazuki of the time he had caught his cat with its paw in the fish tank. "I am so sorry Uehara kun; I forgot that you weren't a martial artist for a second there." She blushed and looked down sheepishly.

Doctor Ono strode over to Kazuki's cot with a chuckle. "It's alright Ao Chan; luckily for your friend the lawn is quite soft." He pressed a finger into each of Kazuki's forearms. The dark haired boy gasped in pain. The doctor took no notice and continued his train of thought. "Although for someone with no martial arts training, I'm impressed by your inner strength!" He flashed a smile at his patient before pressing another finger into somewhere in Kazuki's side. The white hot agony made it hard to tell where exactly. "Most untrained people your age would have been out for a week after a fall like that!" Aosora turned bright red just behind the doctor.

"Well if it's so impressive that I can move already, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT ME INTO A COMA AGAIN!" Kazuki shouted as he sat up, frothing at the mouth half from rage and half from pain. He grabbed the surprised doctor's hand and forced it away from its intended target.

The doctor looked genuinely shocked at Kazuki's reaction. "My you can move already? You're even tougher than I thought!"

Kazuki glowered at the man. "OF COURSE I'M GOING TO MOVE, WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING ONLY MADE THE PAIN WORSE!" The man simply grinned smugly and said with an obviously false tone of concern. "Oh really? Tell me, where you still feel pain." Kazuki was about to scream at the man again when he realised that he wasn't in pain any more.

"How..." He said, confusion rapidly replacing his anger. Luckily, Aosora decided to explain. "Uncle Tofu is an expert on pressure points and ki flow, he can do incredible things." She managed a small smile. "Most of which hurt like hel-"

"Language young lady." The doctor cut in as he continued to poke and prod. He stared at Kazuki with unusual intensity. "Are you sure you haven't had any earlier martial arts training? You have an unusually high level of inner strength for someone untrained."

Kazuki stared back in confusion. 'So this guy is some kind of new age doctor? Weird.' He shook his head in bewilderment. "What the heck is inner strength? Some kind of weird ki or chi or whatever thing?"

The doctor continued prodding his mid section for a few more moments before looking up to answer. "No, Inner strength refers to the strength of the muscles that protect your internal organs." He frowned. "I would ask if you played any sports, but according to Ao Chan you don't and, no offense, you don't really have the build for that."

Kazuki attempted to suppress his surprised look, but from the smirk on both Aosora's and the doctor's faces he had failed. "Well, I did take a Kempo class a few years ago," He began slowly. "Didn't get too far into it though, when I dropped out I had only learned how to throw a punch without breaking my hand and how to take a fall without breaking, well, most of me. I figured I would at least keep practicing those on my own, just in case ya know." He felt embarrassed talking about his own pitiful experience in martial arts in front of Aosora, after what he had seen her do last night.

Doctor Tofu smiled and nodded. "That explains it then. Good for you! This kind of development doesn't really help for much outside of martial arts and sports, but it protects some of the most important parts of the body." The doctor then straightened up and patted Kazuki on the back. "It certainly helped you out here. No breaks sprains scratches or pulls either, you are right as rain sir."

Aosora beamed at this. "Oh, then can I take him to see daddy now?" The doctor grinned at her as he helped Kazuki out of the cot. "You certainly can, I'm sure he will be quite interested in Uehara San..." The man gave Kazuki a wink then wandered off into another room. Kazuki stared at the door he had disappeared into for a second, then shook his head and walked over to Aosora.

"So where are we going now?" He asked tentatively. Aosora glanced back at him for a short second and said. "To the dojo." And with that she broke out into a run.

"HEY!" Kazuki shouted after her. "Wait up!"

...

* * *

...

It took about ten minutes for them to reach the dojo from the doctor's office. When Aosora finally slowed to a stop Kazuki was gasping for air. 'Either that house is even bigger than I thought,' He thought as he braced himself against the dojo's wall. 'Or she picked the longest possible way to get here.' When he looked up, he noted with some annoyance towards his physique that Aosora herself was only sweating slightly.

Aosora disappeared inside the dojo. Kazuki was about to follow her inside when she emerged again, carrying two water bottles. She handed Kazuki one of the bottles, which he took gladly, guzzling its contents as fast as he could.

"So daddy, how do you think he did?" Aosora asked excitedly as he drank. Kazuki set down the bottle and turned to see whom she was talking to. He yelped in pain and shielded his eyes from the sudden blaze of light that stood before him. Three figures, one that was clearly female, a tall male, and a third crouched down like an animal stood wreathed in a blazed of multicolored fire.

"I'd say that he did alright my dear. Very impressive endurance for someone his age, if a little slow for my tastes." Said a masculine voice from just in front of Kazuki. The shaken young man lowered his arms to get a better look and was surprised to see that the fire had disappeared and only the male figure remained. With the flame no longer obscuring his features, Kazuki could now see that he wore a Gi top and black kung fu pants similar to Aosora's clothes the previous night, but the top was red instead of orange and the belt was replaced by a white sash. He had blue eyes like Aosora, but his were slightly greyer in color. He was tall, but not extremely so, and kept his black hair in a short pigtail that floated impossibly in the air without any obvious support.

The newcomer held out his hand to Kazuki. "Nice to meet you kid, I'm Ranma Saotome, Aosora's father. I run things around here." Kazuki stood dumbly before the man for a few seconds before realizing that he wanted to shake his hand. He blushed and took the tall man's. "Um. Very nice to meet you Mister Saotome, I'm Uehara Kazuki. I go to the same school as your Daughter."

The man chuckled. "Don't call me mister Saotome kid, it makes me uneasy. You can call me Ranma San."

"Um yes Mi- Ranma San. If you don't mind me asking, why am I here?" Kazuki asked. He was still very confused about what was going on.

Ranma San Smiled at him. "Well, according to my daughter you have a rather interesting talent. We were wondering if you would like to practice learn our school of martial arts."

Kazuki's spirits fell. He let out a sigh. 'So that's all, huh? She just wanted to attract some more students'.' He braced himself and gave his answer. "I'm sorry Ranma San, but I really don't have any interest in martial arts. I'm very sorry for wasting your time."

"But Kazuki kun," Aosora began to protest, but her father held up a hand to go silence her. "Its fine that you don't have that much of an interest in martial arts Uehara Kun, I'd hate to think of the world if everyone was." The man clapped Kazuki on the shoulder and let out a laugh, then turned his attention directly at his daughter. "Aosora, aren't you supposed to be helping your mother with her basic division class right now?"

Aosora swallowed loudly. "Oh that's right!" She held her hands in apology to Kazuki. "Sorry Kazuki kun, I have to go!" She bolted into the gym like the room deck they were standing on was on fire. Kazuki found himself once again standing in an unfamiliar place, feeling awkward. 'I wonder if they do this to all of their guests, or I am a special case.' He wondered briefly.

"Um, well I guess I should be going then-" He began to stutter out but Ranma San held up a hand to the boy's mouth to quite him. "I never said that you had to leave right now Uehara Kun, Actually I wanted to talk to you about my Daughter."

Kazuki blinked. "Um, Aosora Chan sir?" Ranma smiled and nodded. "You see Uehara Kun; my daughter has devoted her entire life to our family style. You no doubt saw her skill last night." Kazuki nodded in answer, but Ranma continued without acknowledging it. "I am very happy to see her progress this far, but I worry that she's missing out on a normal life because of it." He returned from whatever train of thought he had been on and stared into Kazuki's eyes. "Did you know that you are the first friend that she has brought home since she graduated elementary school?"

Kazuki didn't know what to say to that. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "Um, well actually we just met last night, we aren't really friends-"

"EXACTLY!" Ranma shouted, cutting Kazuki off. Kazuki also would have jumped several feet if both of Ranma's hands not been tightly clenched around his shoulders. "She doesn't have any friends! She has acquaintances at school and at the dojo, but she never really spends any time with them! She doesn't go out shopping with friends, she doesn't go to karaoke with friends, and she doesn't even go out for _**ICE-CREAM**_ with friends! Do you understand the problem here Uehara?" The man said with extreme passion. At this point Kazuki was terrified beyond all rational thought, but somehow managed to shake his head no.

Ranma Frowned. "What I am asking you, Uehara Kazuki, regardless of whether or not you decide to join our martial arts school is would you be willing to be my daughters friend!" Kazuki nodded yes vigorously. The action was mostly out of fear, but if he had been thinking clearly he would have likely agreed anyway. Aosora seemed like a nice enough girl in his opinion and he would be happy to spend time with her.

Ranma beamed at the boy. "Good man Uehara!" he said, clapping Kazuki on the back. "You should probably head home right now though, if your parents have any kind of curfew." Kazuki stared at the man in bewilderment before catching sight of a window. The sun was setting.

"But how! I came here right after school!" He yelled.

Ranma chuckled. "You were out for four hours after my daughters little toss." The gi wearing man pointed to the left." Go straight down the hallway until you reach the first door you see, it's a back door out of the complex."

Kazuki broke out into a run. "**_Thank you very much see you later sir_**_**!**_" He shouted as he dashed out of the building and towards his home.

...

* * *

...

Ranma stood on the second floor roof of his home, watching the boy as he dashed away. It was only a short hop from the dojo to the roof for him now, but seeing Kazuki made him think of older days when he could never have cleared it. "So Doc," Ranma asked thin air, "What do ya think about him?"

"He is quite healthy, and he has an abnormally large supply of ki." Said Doctor Tofu as he appeared from thin air. "I don't think even Happosai had that level of ki before he started training. I take it that you will be in charge of his training?"

Ranma shook his head. "Nah, the kid has no interest in training. Kind of a shame really, ki don't do much unless you learn how ta use it. Still, it'll be good enough to have him hanging out with Ao Chan though."

Doctor Tofu let out his soft laugh. "His willingness for training will change soon I expect." Ranma raised an eyebrow. "How do ya figure doc?"

The brown haired man simply smiled and stared out in the general direction of Kazuki's retreat. "In the words of a monk I once studied under, I see a great shadow of misfortune in that one's future."

Ranma laughed."C'mon doc, you say that about everyone around here."

"And am I wrong?" The doctor said with a smile, before vanishing into air, leaving Ranma with his thoughts.

...

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

Quick note about names:

Kazuki Uehara: one hope, higher plain

Aosora Saotome: blue sky, rice planting girl

Bakasaiga: Idiot crushing fang... not that you care.


	3. Anything Goes Challenges!

Anything goes: Blue sky generation.

By Bakasaiga

Chapter 2: Anything Goes Challenges!

...

* * *

...

"Come on Kazuki! You have to at least try one practice."

Kazuki sighed. "You really aren't letting go of this one are you?" It had been three days since he had went to the Saotome household, and Aosora hadn't stopped pestering him about joining their school since then. 'At least we're getting to know each other better.' He thought, 'Somehow I don't think that breaking that promise to Ranma San would be a good idea.' Kazuki still thought it was strange that the man had actually asked him to be Aosora's friend directly, but after three days he was beginning to see what the man meant. Aosora apparently had so few obligations that she could simply stop doing... Whatever it was she normally did and pester him during lunch as well as between all of their classes.

Aosora let out a huff. "No I am not going to let go! It's a waste of talent for you not to join!" She glared at him. Kazuki ignored her and continued eating his lunch.

"Why do you think that anyway?" He asked through a mouthful of melon bread. "That I'm wasting my talents by not joining. Even you Doctor Uncle said that I don't have a build for martial arts."

"No," She said, a smile beginning to form, "He said that you don't have a build for contact sports! He never said that you didn't have the build for martial arts! He even complemented you on your inner strength." She crossed her arms and grinned triumphantly.

Kazuki raised an eyebrow at her argument. It was sound enough, if one didn't really think about it too hard. Unfortunately for her, Kazuki had a habit of thinking about things much too hard. "What do you call martial arts other than a contact sport? It's not exactly flag foot ball or rhythmic gymnastics."

"Rhythmic gymnastics might not be as good an example as you would think Kazuki Kun." She giggled at that as if she expected him to get the joke, and a face when he simply looked at her blankly. "Anyway, martial arts aren't really sports. Various forms of martial arts can be used as sports, but at the core martial arts is about self defense and mastering your body!"

"Look it doesn't matter what martial arts is about." He said as he threw his melon breads wrapper into a nearby trashcan. "I don't really have any interest in "mastering my body" and I don't really need to defend myself that badly. I have no reason to want to participate in martial arts training."

The lunch bell rang. "Well that's the end of that." Kazuki said as he swung his bag over his shoulder and headed to the school building. Aosora followed right behind him. They walked into the building and walked down the hall for several meters before Kazuki spun and asked the blue haired girl shortly. "Why are you still following me?"

Aosora quirked and eyebrow and flicked the boy on the forehead. "We have the same math period, Baka-zuki."

Kazuki blushed and let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, right."

...

* * *

...

On the other side of the first floor window the two were standing in front of, several delinquents crouched in the shade of a tree smoking. "Those two sure have gotten pretty friendly lately, huh?" One bony boy with bleached blond hair said.

"Well, the two losers deserve each other." Observed a Muscular third year with his hair styled into a Mohawk as he leaned on his motor cycle. "The complete wimp and the violent chick. A match made in idiot heaven."

"Yeah," Chuckled a shaved headed delinquent wearing thick sunglasses who leaned against the tree. "Who the hell else would want a tomboy like that anyway?"

An immense cracking sound filled the air. The skin headed delinquent crumpled to the ground immediately, as did the two halves of the tree he had been leaning on. Behind the now decimated tree and boy stood a tall, muscular boy with a neck length mane of dark red hair held out his golden eyes by a metallic hair band. His eyes had dark circles underneath them, and his face seemed unusually angular and sharp. He was wearing a Gakuran jacket from another school that it hung from his shoulders, and carried with him a metal club covered in knobs. "What did you just say?" The boy asked.

The other two delinquents were on their feet instantly. "Hey punk, what do ya think yer doin?" The smaller blonde delinquent shouted at the newcomer.

The red haired boy simply stepped over the tree and kicked their companion to the side like a piece of trash. "What did you just say?" He snarled, revealing an oversized pair of canines. The smaller of the delinquents swallowed loudly and stepped back.

The Mohawk delinquent pulled out a knife. "I don't know who the heck ya are kid, but you made a big mistake messing with slice and dice Akihiro!" He screamed as he lunged at the red haired boy.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY WOMAN!" The red haired youth screamed in return, smashing his opponent into a wall several meters away with his club. The bleached blond delinquent fell back ward, fumbling away from the club wielding youth in terror. The red haired boy's eyes seemed to shine with a savage light.

"I-I know you!" The scrawny boy stuttered. "Y-you're Ashita! The Red Oni!" He stopped his desperate crab walking escape as the end of the knobbed club smashed into the ground between his legs, terror freezing him in place. Ashita crouched down in front of the boy.

"You know, it's frustrating. I've been looking for this girl for ages, and the first thing I hear when I finally find her is that she's cheating on me some guy." He growled at the smaller boy. "If you tell me who you were talking about, I'll consider leaving you alone."

The blond boy briefly considered running, but one look into the Ashita's golden eyes told him he would never make it. "I-its Uehara! A goody two shoes from first year. She likes him for some reason; they've barely even been apart this week!"

Ashita's face contorted in rage, giving the blonde delinquent a very good view of his oversized canines. "WHAT! She's spending time with some wimp!" He glared at the smaller boy for a moment longer before speaking again. "Alright. Start running."

The smaller boy nodded vigorously as he stood up straight faster than he had known was possible. He had almost made it out of the school yard when he felt a heavy impact on his back that smashed him into the ground. He regained his senses just soon enough to see his Mohawk wearing friend's motorcycle bounce across the ground in front of him, and Ashita's boot clad foot slam down beside him. "But you said you would leave me alone." He croaked weakly.

Ashita smirked. "No, I said I would consider it. You still mocked my woman, and for that you have to suffer." With that the muscular red head kicked the scrawny youth into the wall by his other two companions.

Ashita turned to the school building and looked up at the second floor. Through the window he could see Aosora playfully boxing with Uehara. "Damn you Uehara." He muttered angrily. "I WILL take my love back from you, just watch." He pulled his weapon out of the ground and stalked away.

...

* * *

...

Meanwhile on the second floor, Kazuki was desperately dodging punches that only someone desperately in need of a head exam would refer to as 'playful'. What is your problem! "He hissed at Aosora, not wanting to be disciplined further for disrupting class. "First you get us both kicked out of class for passing notes, and now you're taking it out on me?"

"I'm not taking anything out on you," She said, also keeping her voice down, "I'm trying to prove a point! A normal person wouldn't dodge these punches."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow as he hopped out of her range. "No, I'm pretty sure that normal people do not enjoy getting hit. I'm quite certain of it in fact." He sidestepped another punch. He wasn't sure where she was going with this; these weren't the deadly punches she had used to break the helmets of those gang members the night they had met. These were basic karate punches, and not even ones that were being delivered at any great speed.

"I mean- I... I just didn't phrase that right." She said with a slight blush. "I meant that a normal person wouldn't _be able _to dodge all of these punches." She sighed and went into a slouching posture before walking back over to the buckets she had been holding. At the last moment red flashed across Kazuki's vision, and he instinctively prepared to dodge another punch. He was however unprepared as Aosora spun and kicked. Kazuki toppled backward in an awkward attempt to avoid the blow.

"You see!" She said, probably louder than she should of. "Most people wouldn't have seen that coming! Our dojo's standard classes have black belts who wouldn't have seen through that act, but somehow you can always tell when someone is about to come at you!"

The door to the room slid open and their math teacher poked her head out to glare at them. "Saotome, Uehara, report to the principal's office immediately!" she said shortly before slamming the door.

Kazuki was about to chastise Aosora himself, when he noticed that the girl was doing her best impression of a beet. Well, at. "Come on," He sighed. "The principal will probably be easier on us than her."

Aosora's blush dissipated slightly, leaving her at a healthy, if slightly pink, shade. "Yeah," She giggled. "I'm sure he will be."

...

* * *

...

The end of school bell rung. Ashita stood by the school wall, glaring at the passersby, and waiting for Uehara and his beloved Aosora to emerge. "I'll teach you to steal another man's woman..." He growled, twisting his iron club in the dirt.

A few more minutes passed. Ashita had gone from standing to sitting against his iron club, which he embedded into the concrete earlier. 'What on earth is keeping those two!' he thought angrily. Instantaneously dozens of scenarios sprung to mind of what a pair of male and female students could be doing right now, alone, in the empty building. All of them made him angrier.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kazuki kun!" Suddenly Ashita heard a voice he would recognized anywhere. Aosora! His spirits rose momentarily, then he heard the second voice. "Yeah. I gotta finish up my math homework, If it's late one more time I think Ms Arai might try to take my head that ruler she swings around" Uehara. Ashita turned he head to see the two, walking comfortably beside each other. His blood boiled in an instant. That weakling dared to get so close to his woman!

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He Roared standing and ripping his club out of the ground in the same motion, bringing it up for a powerful swing.

Kazuki saw the flash of red just a second before he saw the club wielding boy. All of the muscles in his body went stiff. 'I can't move out of the way in time.' He realised in terror.

...

* * *

...

Luckily for him, Aosora was used to attacks like this. From her perspective, the massive club's swing was sloppy at best. The boy wielding the weapon didn't understand how to use the weapon properly and was swinging it around like a baseball bat. It wasn't anything she couldn't dodge, but Kazuki showed no signs of moving. 'Dang it! This is why you need training' she thought, and tackled the frozen boy to the ground. She could feel the club pass just behind them and heard the crunch as the weapon dug into concrete.

She felt Their attackers Aura flare with anger. Apparently he was angry at her protection of Kazuki. He began to pull club out of the ground once more for another strike.

Aosora had already righted herself and examined her opponent. He was at least six feet, probably around six foot two or, much taller than her four feet ten inches. His long red hair might have been striking to someone else, but she was quite used to odd hair colors thanks to her "Auntie Ranko" and many of her parents friends. More concerning to her was the metal club, a weapon she recognized as a tetsubo, a particularity large one almost the same height as it's wielder. a real weapon rather than a baseball bat or a piece of piping that a delinquent would normally use. Thank fully, the boy was holding the weapon like a regular baseball bat, which meant he didn't have the proper training to use the weapons length to its full extent.

."Who Are you and what do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily. "I'm really not sure what your deal is, and I don't appreciate people attacking me out of the blue!" She planted a foot on the weapon, forcing it back into the ground.

The boy looked dismayed. "You don't even remember me? But your promise..." His face contorted in anger as his gaze shifting Kazuki. "I won't forgive this guy!" He knocked away her leg with one hand. The blue haired martial artist winced at the sheer force of the blow.

'And with an open hand to!' she thought jumping away from the boy as he struggled with his weapon. 'I'd hate to see what this lunatic could do if He did more than just brawl!'

"Who the heck are you?" She heard Kazuki gasp. She glanced behind her. Kazuki had managed to get to his feet, but their landing had clearly knocked the wind out of him.

"I am the Red Oni Ashita, leader of the delinquents at Tomobiki High! And you are in my way!" Ashita wrenched the club out of the ground and rushed at Kazuki with club raised, knocking Aosora out of his way and to the ground before she could react. She struggled to get to feet, but wasn't fast enough to prevent Ashita from reaching Kazuki She looked on in horror as Ashita swung his tetsubo at Kazuki.

A second later, Ashita's tetsubo clattered to the ground and the boy doubled over in pain. Kazuki was laying on the ground in front of him, very perplexed looking but otherwise unharmed.

"What?" She blurted out in confusion.

...====...

_Approximately one second ago._

Kazuki's eyes widened as he saw Ashita plow over Aosora. He began to move to help her but quickly realised that he was the one being targeted. Ashita raised his club over his right shoulder into the position one would hold a baseball club when swinging. Kazuki Tried to step away from the swing, but lost his balance. As he began to fall he saw a pale blue flash to his left and twisted his body to avoid what he assumed to be another attack. He felt his foot connect with something as he went down and heard a grunt of pain.

Kazuki hit the ground hard, but his uniform's long sleeves thankfully prevented him from getting scraped up. He twisted to see Ashita and prepared for his attack. He was surprised to see that Ashita had dropped his club, and was holding is stomach in pain.

"Impressive." The boy grunted. "You managed to dodge my attack and kick me at the same time." He quickly dashed over and retrieved his weapon. "But now I know not to underestimate you!" He shouted as he raised his club overhead, preparing to crush the boy.

"_Haruka tooku no chiheisen kara Hikari afurete kuru you ni Kimi,"_

All three teens froze as the song played. Ashita's face reddened slightly, and he lowered his club and reached into his pants pocket. "Sorry" he said attempting to keep a serious tone. "I need to take this."

Aosora face faulted as the boy pulled out and answered a cell phone. Kazuki eyes moved between the two in equal bewilderment.

"Hello?" Ashita said into his phone. "What! Some of our men were ambushed by students from Manuel high!" He glanced back at Aosora and Kazuki. "Um, are you sure you need my help? Right now?" He grimaced. "No, no I'm on my way." He flipped the phone shut. He turned back to the two other teens and pointed his club directly at Kazuki. "Alright Uehara, you got lucky! I'll be back in one week, we can settle this then!" He dashed out of the school yard without waiting for an answer.

It took a few moment's for what the boy had just said to sink in. "WHAT!" He shouted. "I can't fight that guy! He's a freaking monster! There's no way I'm going to survive this!" Kazuki was almost hysterical with panic, but from behind him he heard a feminine giggle. He spun to see Aosora trying to contain her laughter. "And what exactly is so funny!" He said angrily.

"Well," She said with a sly smile. "You said that one of the reasons you wouldn't join my family dojo was that you didn't need to defend yourself that badly..."

She let Kazuki figure out the rest. The boys face fell into a look of dismay and he let out a groan. "Fine." He said in a defeated tone. "If it will help me stay alive, I'll join your dojo.

Aosora barely contained a squeal of joy.

...

* * *

...

**About names:**

Ashita: Tomorrow, the rest of his name is a secret for now

Akihiro: Great glory... Not so much here.

Tomobiki/Manuel high schools: The high school from Urusei yatsura and a high school from Cromartie high. No real significance behind the names.

**About other things: **

Tetsubo: A large iron club covered in knobs, similar to the more common kanabo, which is essentially the same except that it has spikes instead of knobs. Both can vary in size from the length of a butchers knife to the height of a fully grown man. Both are commonly associated with Oni.

**Notes from the author:**

Wow, this one gave me more trouble than I was expecting. sorry about it being so short, I'm trying to work on making them longer. Several scenes that I had planned for this chapter had to be removed or will have to wait for another chapter, and Ashita's character has underwent several cosmetic and historical changes in the course of writing (though he still behaves the same way regardless, so make of that what you will.)

Regarding Aosora, she is very similar to her mother in terms of personality. (using the manga for source material here, so less of a violent chick than the anime version) She's not really used to getting everything she wants, but she is used to things going her way as she possesses both her father's strength and her mother's social skills, even if the latter has been neglected somewhat in favor of the former. Ranma wasn't kidding when he said that Aosora had devoted her life to the art, she is at this point as skilled as her father was during the breaking point fight and even has a few special techniques of her own, such as the burning chestnut fist. Despite this Aosora still has several... Inadequacies that she is somewhat insecure about, that I will be talking about in further detail later on, that are part of the reason she is so excited about Kazuki.

_**Richard Ryely **_Asked whether or not Ranma meant to show Kazuki all three of his forms, or if Kazuki has some unknown power. The answer to that is that Kazuki has a power that is unknown to him but is quite well known to the anything goes school, and Ranma was testing how developed that ability is. Kazuki is a Fluke user, a term you will be seeing with some degree of frequency in this story, and will be explained in the next chapter. Other than his ability, he is a fairly ordinary high school student.


	4. Anything Goes Initiation!

Anything goes: Blue sky generation.

By Bakasaiga

Chapter 3: Anything Goes Initiation!

...

* * *

...

Ranma had been having a calm, pleasant, and all around nice day. His students had done well in their sessions, no one had decided to challenge the dojo, and no bizarre mystical artifacts or creatures had surfaced nearby. He was beginning to wonder what kind of disaster was going to ruin the calm when his daughter brought a limping Kazuki into their living room.

He briefly examined himself, and confirmed that he was currently a she. 'It's always awkward meeting someone twice.' She noted with some amusement. Twenty six years of being cursed had an odd effect on what she now found amusing.

"Hello Ao Chan!" She said with practiced cheerfulness as she approached her daughter. "Who's your new friend?" She gave Kazuki a quick once over. 'no broken bones, ankle sprain consistent with a poorly delivered kick to a hard surface with considerable force, minor scratches to hands and face along with the dust and dirt on clothing indicates a fall. Final analysis: got into a fight which ended in him getting a lucky hit in.' She smiled. Lucky hits were her favourite kind. A quick prodding to several pressure points at speeds faster than any normal human could register, and the boys substantial Ki was already well on its way to healing the ankle.

"Hello Auntie Ranko. This is Kazuki, the boy I was talking to daddy about earlier?" Aosora responded. "Actually, we were wondering if we could talk to father about training Kazuki Kun." Aosora said, putting particular emphasis on the word father.

"Oh! Of course!" Ranma said with a vigorous nod. "I'm sure that I-HE would be very happy to train Kazuki! He was rather disappointed that Uehara didn't want to pursue martial arts any further. What caused the change of heart Uehara kun?"

"Not so much a change of heart as a change of situation." The boy sighed despondently. Ranma raised an eyebrow. 'Well that doesn't sound good.'

"Do tell." She said and motioned for the two teens to sit down. Both did almost immediately. Rama noted that Kazuki was no longer limping, and didn't favor his injured foot when he sat.

"Well, it started today after school when some psychopath attacked us." Kazuki began tentatively, as if the boy wasn't sure whether or not Ranma would believe him. 'You just described most of my high school weekends kid, I believe you.' she thought ruefully.

Not seeing any disbelief or disapproval, Kazuki continued. "So, this guy attacks us with a massive club. He kept screaming about how I stole Aosora Chan from him and he seemed to know her but-"

"But I have no Idea who the heck this guy is!" She jumped in angrily. "He mentioned something about a promise, but I don't even recognize him in the slightest!" She blushed as she realised she had just cut Kazuki off. "Sorry Kazuki Kun." She said sheepishly.

Kazuki smiled back. "It's alright. I was just going to say that he ran off at the last minute after..." The boys face fell again into a look of lament. "...After he challenged me to a fight next week. I can't fight him, I'll get massacred! This guy smashed the ash fault in front of the school with one hit!" Sorrow shifted into hysterical terror as the boy looked at Ranma in desperation. "Please! Even if Ranma San can only teach me the basics, anything that would help me survive!"

"Alright," Ranma said standing up, "I'll tell him. I'm sure that he would've been happy to train you regardless of the situation, but in this situation I know he will be especially anxious to begin." Ranma left the room and proceeded to the nearest bathroom to change. She managed to get halfway there before hearing a voice that made her freeze.

'**Actually sis, I think Kazuki should start out with you.' **She nearly tripped from the shock. _'WHAT!' _She thought back at the voice. '_Wait, when did you even separate us?'_

'**About halfway through the conversation.'** The voice responded. **'Kazuki has a Ki perception fluke, and out of the three of us you're the best at that skill, therefore he should start out with you.'**

'_But you can use it too! All three of us can! We learned it before we separated to beat the old pervert!' _She thought back, becoming increasingly flustered.

'Yes, but you also have the most self control and experience with new students out of the three of us.'A third voice interjected. 'Ranma gets too excited when he starts teaching a new student and would try to rush Kazuki along, and probably get him hurt. That's why he leaves the basic level courses up to you, remember?' Ranma shot several rude thoughts at the other two, but otherwise didn't disagree. 'And as for me, if you honestly suggested that I try my hand at teaching... I'm not sure what kind of head injury could even inspire such a thought.'

'_...I never thought I would see the day that you would be the reasonable one Reibyo.' _She quipped back at her third mind.

'**His point still stands Ranko chan. Have fun with your new student, I think I'll take a nap.' **She felt the presence disappear, half of its Ki returning to her.

She sighed and moved back towards the living room. _'Aren't you going to abandon me like Ranma, Reibyo?' _She asked the remaining voice.

'No, I am rather interested in this boy's ability. Few are able to tell my Ki from Ranma's, but he saw my presence clearly with only the most basic level of Ki sight.' Reibyo answered.

'_Well, at least I still have my kitty cat to comfort me' _She thought sarcastically. Reibyo somehow managed to snort mentally at the comment.

...

* * *

...

"Osu!" Ashita shouted as he swung his club, knocking three Manuel High students into the wall on the other side of the empty lot.

"Damn it! We won't forget this!" A bruised student in a Manuel High uniform shouted. The boy immediately turned and he ran away from the battleground, leaving most of his companions' unconscious on the ground.

"I hope you don't!" Ashita shouted back at the fleeing delinquent. "I **HATE** having to repeat myself!" Cheers came from his fellow Tomobiki high students.

"Way to go boss!" A boy with hair tied back in a greasy pony tail and sporting a black eye from the fight shouted limping up to Ashita. "You really saved us!" Ashita nodded absently to the other gangster.

"She didn't even recognize me..." He muttered to himself absent mindedly and reached up to his head. He froze.

The ponytail wearing boy noticed his gang leader's discomfort. "Is there something wrong boss?" He said, touching the larger boy lightly on the arm. He cried out in a mix of surprise and pain as Ashita grabbed his arm with bone crushing force.

"Where is it?" He growled at the smaller boy.

"Where's what boss?" The boy said with a pained voice.

"My hair band!" He shouted. He released the boy, much too delinquent's thanks, and began gesturing to his wild red hair, normally held in place by a currently absent metal hair band.

The ponytailed delinquent glanced from side to side, cradling his bruised arm as he did. "There!" He pointed of a bronze crescent shape embedded in the dirt. He quickly hobbled over to the shape and pulled it out of the ground.

"Oh thank god." he sighed in relief as he took the metal .band from the shaking boy. He carefully slicked his messy hair back and replaced the hair band.

"Geez boss, what's so important about that little thing anyway?" The delinquent said in a nonplussed tone.

Ashita sighed despondently. "It was gift from an old friend." He rubbed the scratched mental band slowly. "And a reminder for a promise we made..." The large red haired boy stared off into the distance, a smile coming to his face as a fond memory sprung to mind. a blue haired girl stood in front of him, holding out the band in one hand a wiping away tears with the other.

_"Here, something to remember me by." _She sniffled, _It'll help you lots stronger, and then-"_

_"I'm not sure what your deal is, but I don't appreciate people attacking me out of the blue!" _Shouted the same blue haired girl, fire in her eyes as she stood between him and the coward who had taken her from him.

The new memory entered his mind unbidden and made him seize with anger. "Uehara." He growled under his breath. "How dare you steal her away from me!"

"Um boss, what do you want to do now." The dark haired boy asked tentatively.

Ashita ran a hand through his shoulder length mane, considering his options. " Have there been any other gangs trying to muscle in on our turf lately..." He trailed off

The smaller boy scratched his head in thought, Ashita Glaring him with narrowed. The boy began to sweat heavily.

"what was your name again?"

The smaller delinquent briefly tried to decided whether to be relived or dumbfounded. He settled on relived. "Um, my name is Tadashi Kunio sir." He briefly considered. "Well, there is Bass high. They seem rather cocky of late."

Ashita grinned. "right then, you get everyone ready for tomorrow Takashi! We're going to attack Bass high head on!" He swung his Tobetsu over his shoulder and began to cackle like a mad man.

"Um, it's Tadashi sir." The smaller boy said, before shaking his head and limping over to another group of student's.

...

* * *

...

"No! Your legs are way too close together, and your back let should be pointed forty five degrees away from your front one.! This shouldn't be this hard of a concept, even for you!" Ranko tapped Kazuki in the back of his right leg. The boy blushed and attempted to correct the stance. A giggle from the kneeling Aosora informed him that he had failed.

They had been at this for more than an hour now. As soon as he had changed into the Gi Aosora had given him, which he now noticed also included leg binding's and an oddly firm feeling set of slippers, he had been shepherded into the dojo for humiliation. Ranko sensei showed him a stance, he tried and failed to copy it, she chastised him and corrected the stance. He had been expecting some kind of bizarre training exercise, or at least some kata! He felt completely ridiculous.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" He asked mortified. "Shouldn't you be helping me get ready for a fight? Instead of having me stand around like an idiot?"

Ranko sighed. "Stances are a very important part of martial arts." She corrected his stance by hand as she spoke.

"I know that!" He answered hotly, trying not to move from the stance despite his feeling. "But Ashita is a freaking monster! I don't understand how this is going to help me survive fighting him."

"Dodge."

Kazuki barely managed to sidestep the sudden punch from his new teacher, even with the verbal warning.

"What was that!" Kazuki shouted.

"It was a punch." Ranko responded simply, holding her fist in front of his face. "A punch that you dodged Without falling on your ass."

Kazuki simply stared at the hand, trying to figure out what on earth the redhead was talking about. He glanced at Aosora to see if she could give him a hint. Then he remembered earlier that afternoon.

'_a normal person wouldn't be able to dodge these punches.'_

'I dodged all of those punches... But I wasn't expecting her kick so when I tried to dodge it, I lost my balance and fell over.' He thought. That punch had been just as unexpected and fast as Aosora's kick, but he had been able to dodge it much more comfortably. 'Maybe this will work...'

He fell into the position of the stance again. 'legs at shoulder width apart, one foot pointed straight forward, the other forty five degree's away from it.' He went through the motions of several dodges he had learned years earlier in his ill fated kenpo class. All of them felt much smoother.

"Congratulations kid." Ranko said in an amused tone. "You figured out a concept I teach to white belts." Kazuki blushed.

Ranko patted him on the shoulder. "Eh, don't feel bad. Most of them don't get it anyway, though we mostly take kids younger than you. I can tell them that "This stance is better for dodging", but mostly they ignore it."

"Um thanks, I think." Kazuki said. 'so why didn't you just say that instead of punching me?' He grumbled internally.

Ranko glanced up at a clock on the dojo wall. "Well, looks like it's time for supper any reason you would need to leave Kazuki?" Kazuki shook his head.

"Good!" Ranko said with a grin, gripping Kazuki's shoulder harder than he would have thought possible for her small frame. "You can stay and eat, we'll practice some more afterwards. You're going to love Kasumi's cooking!" Kazuki again felt himself nodding on reflex. For a friendly invitation, Ranko sensei's words had an odd sense of finality to them.

"Do you do this to all of your new students?" Kazuki said to the rising Aosora.

"No, Auntie just likes you." She said with a smile. She strode out into the hallway and pointed to the right. "Come on, the stairs are that way."

Kazuki blinked. "Wait, but didn't Ranko sensei just go the other way?"

"Yep!" The blue haired girl answered. "But that's the way to the window, and you can't handle that yet."

"Oh, right." Kazuki said with a smile and a short nod before following her to the stairwell. He wasn't sure what else he had been expecting.

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

**About names:**

Ranma: Wild horse. (Of course you knew this.)

Ranko: Wild child.

Reibyo: Spirit cat.

Tadashi Kunio: Loyal Countryman. He gets a name, so he get's to appear more than once.

**About other things:**

The stance thing is actually true, and just common sense. one leg being pointed off to the side allows you to duck and move to the side much easier, and sets up a kick better. Both feet facing forward allows you put more force and speed into an attack.

**Notes from the author:**

Sorry about this one being shorter. Next chapter is more training, followed by the fight! Following that, I am going to be breaking up the arcs with oneshot's focusing characters between this story and the manga, so hopefully that will answer some questions.


	5. Anything Goes Training!

**Anything goes: Blue sky generation.**

**By: Bakasaiga**

**Chapter 4: Anything Goes Training!**

...

...

Kazuki had expected the gathering in the Dining room would be fairly large. He already knew that Aosora and her parents lived in the building, as well as her uncle Tofu and his wife, and Ranko sensei. He was not expecting at least two dozen people to be crowded around several tables, most of them teens wearing gym clothes. He was not ready for the "Dining room" to look more like a restaurant than something you would find in a house He was most of all, completely baffled by Aosora's words as she looked around the room.

"Why such a small group tonight?"

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you Ao Chan?" Said a tall brown-haired woman whom was setting out food. She was standing between Ranko, who had somehow beaten them there, and Doctor Tofu. "The kendo team is on a training trip with Uncle Tatewaki so they won't be eating with us like they normally do, And Aunt Nabiki has finally gotten over the sickness she's been feeling since Gunto was born, so she wanted to get out of the house and went with them."

"Oh, good for her!" Aosora said with a smile.  
The woman nodded. "Yes, very good for her. Now then, aren't you going to introduce you to your new friend?"Aosora blinked a turned to Kazuki as if she had forgotten he was there. "Oh right. Every one, this is Uehara Kazuki, a classmate of mine and a brand new student of anything goes!"

The room went quiet. Most of the tables ceased their conversations to stare at him in disbelief. One teen choked on bread from the center of his table which he had been hurriedly scarfing down.

'That doesn't seem like a good sign.' Kazuki thought with a growing sense of dread.

"Ah? So we're finally getting another kohai? It's about time!" Said a taller boy with bleached blond hair sitting at a table near the door. He was wearing a Gi similar to the one that Aosora wore, but with a brown top instead of her reddish-orange one.

"Come on over! We have plenty of room here!" He was sitting at a mostly empty table with six other similarly dressed people.

Aosora went to a table near the center of the room where Ranko and Doctor Tofu were already seated. Also sitting there were a woman slightly taller that Aosora with the same blue hair as her wearing a red Gi top, he supposed that she was Aosora's mother.

Kazuki unsure of what to do decided to sit with the boy whom had invited him over.

The older boy clapped him on the back as soon as he sat down. "Nice to meet cha'! I'm Park Shinji; you can call me Park Senpai." Shinji grabbed Kazuki's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Um, nice to meet you. I'm Uehara Kazuki, please take care of me." Kazuki said. He found something oddly unnerving about the larger boy's extreme excitement. Park seemed completely oblivious to Kazuki's discomfort. His new Senpai continued to shake his hand vigorously while beaming at the smaller boy. "Man! It seems like it's been forever since we got a new Anything Goes student!"

"What?" Kazuki said confused. "But there are tons of people here." He said, breaking his hand out of the shake and gesturing toward the other tables.

The older student nodded his bleached blond head. "Yeah, but most of them aren't Anything Goes student's." He explained "The Dojo's massive man, its three floors above the ground and another two below it. The Saotome's only really use the top floor, though sometimes Mrs Saotome likes to use the Bow Range in the basement, so they rent most of it out the rest of the time."

Park began pointing to various tables. "They're from Furinkan High karate club, those girls are from the gymnastics team, those girls are from ballet studio down the street that rent's one of the larger rooms when they need extra room. Basically, we," The blond martial artist gestured to the occupants of the table, "Are the only people who use this dojo, who actually belong to the dojo."

Kazuki found that suprising. 'That means that Aosora, this dojo only has seven students.' He frowned, that didn't seem right. Aosora was an incredible fighter, and had shown him several Techniques in her attempts to persuade him to join the school that looked like they came from a movie. Why wouldn't more people want to join? The harrowed looks from the other groups were becoming worrying.

"Why so few?" He asked Park tentatively."Scared off. They couldn't handle it." The answer came from a girl with her brown hair in a short bob, Causing Kazuki to jump in surprise.

"Um couldn't handle what exactly?" Kazuki asked slightly nonplussed by the girl's answer.

"You don't need to scare the kid Chiori Kun." Park scolded girl.

The brown-haired girl glared at Park. "Just because we've known each other for a few year does not mean you get to call me by my first name." She snapped at the boy. "And if you're going to have this kid call you Senpai, shouldn't you use it for me as well? I've been a student for six years, and you only joined three years ago."

Park raised his hand defensively. "Right, right, sorry Yamada Senpai" He turned back to Kazuki. "Well, the Saotome's a self defense class in the big gym on the dojo's main floor. Have you been there before?" Kazuki nodded. He had seen the gym when he came to the home for the first time. Park nodded back and continued. "Well, that's all basic stuff, how to punch without hurting yourself, joint locks, disarming an opponent, that kind of stuff."

"The Anything Goes training is different. They teach us more advanced stuff, like how to use weapons and special techniques. The training for the Anything Goes is also a lot more..." Park paused with a contemplative expression, evidently searching for the right words.

"Bat shit insane." Contributed another student, earning him a glare from park and stifled laughter from the rest of the table.

"What I wanted to say was that it is more thorough than most Dojo's." Park continued. "Like I said, the training is much more diverse than regular martial arts. That's why I switched from Tae Kwon Do."Kazuki blinked. "You took Tae Kwon Do?" He said, genuinely interested.

Park grinned. "No, I _taught_ Taekwondo at my gramp's old dojo. I'm a Third degree black belt in it."

Kazuki's jaw dropped at that. He was about to ask why Park had switched to Anything Goes when Mrs Tofu set down steaming hot plates of delicious looking food at their table. He could tell by the look on Park's face, as well as the rest of the table's occupants, that he wouldn't be having any more conversation until supper was over.

...

Aosora wasn't particularly interested in the conversation going around her table. She could hear her father-aunt talking with Uncle Ono about business and her mother chatting with Auntie Kasumi. She however, had her mind on other things. Namely, Uehara Kazuki.

She glanced up from her food at the student's table, whom were now engaged in devouring her Aunt's cooking, and kicked herself for not inviting him to sit with her. She had brought him over as a friend after all, she had an excuse. But what was done was done, and Kazuki was sitting with the other anything goes students, more than likely being told horror stories about the dojo's training. Or worse, stories about her personal training regimen. She had lost a lot of friends who had been intimidated by her devotion to the art.

'If anyone tells him about the time I tried to learn the breaking point, I'm going to punch them into next week.' She thought as she angrily bit into a piece of grilled fish.

Of course, there were reasons that she wanted Kazuki around other than his friendship, though it was... nice to have a real friend again, not just a people she knew from the dojo. She shook her head. No point in getting caught up in that. This is for the art. Everything she did was for the art. Kazuki's Ki sight might be a fluke, but it was still the best chance she had to improve that section of her techniques. She glanced back at Kazuki's table once more. He noticed her smiled and waved to her. 'Apparently they were more restrained than I thought.' She thought pleasantly. not realizing that she was blushing slightly.

'Well,so long as he's around having a friend might not be... to bad.' She thought, waving back to him before returning to her food. Her mood improved immediately. It was a really good fish.

...

'You know, I really miss stance practice.' Kazuki thought as Park senpai's foot found its way protective vest's middle once again.

"Don't give up Kazuki! You're doing a great job of dodging!" Aosora encouraged from her own sparing match. She jumped her own opponent's kick, trying to capitalize on her distraction, and kicked him squarely in the chest on her decent.

Normally Kazuki would have at least attempted to make a witty reply, but being repeatedly winded had put something of a damper on his wit. He managed to grunt and nod in her direction as he stood. His first evening of practice had consisted entirely of stances and katas to go with them. He had expected today to more of the same.

He had been wrong.

Park stood directly across from him in the ring, already in his own bouncing dance of a stance. When Ranko had announced that Kazuki was to start sparing, Park had jumped at the chance to "Break in his new Kohai" as he put it. "Come on Uehara, I'm waiting!" The boy said excitedly, hopping up and down.

Kazuki exhaled deeply trying to calm himself. He returned to his fighting stance. A flare of red from the lower right corner of his vision. Kazuki dodged a high kick clumsily, but managed to stay of his feet. Another spot of red blinked into existence directly in front of him next. He jumped back; parks back kick grazing his padded vest. The third flash of red came from below, then zipped up to the top of his sight.

'The heck is that supposed to mean?'

Kazuki succeeded in dodging a front kick, but wasn't prepared as park pulled his kick back and raised his other for into an axe kick. As Kazuki was still off-balance from dodging, this second kick landed directly on his crown. Fortunately he was wearing a helmet. Unfortunately, Park senpai kicked like an angry horse, so he went down anyway.

"Dangit Park! I told you to break him in, not break him!" Someone shouted angrily as he blacked out.

...

"I told you I wasn't ready for sparing!" Kazuki said angrily. Her new student was massaging the top of his head as she inspected him for any other injuries.

Ranko smirked. 'Well, at least the kid has an idea of what he's capable of. Better than Shinji of Chiori were when they came here.'

"You weren't supposed to be ready for sparing; I haven't even corrected the problems with your punches yet." She said, prodding several select pressure points as she did. Kazuki relaxed slightly as she pressed them. She was going to need him to be relaxed for this next part. "The point of that session was to see how proficient you were at dodging. If this Ashita boy is anything like what you've described to me, you're going to need the practice." Kazuki nodded passively. Ranko's smile widened. He was ready for the next session now.

"Now then the next thing we're going to try a meditation technique." She said taking a seat about a meter in front of him. Kazuki tried to raise his head to ask her something, but he couldn't manage it. instead he slumped into a clumsy version of the lotus position.

Meditation, or at least the real deep meditation required for most ki training, was normally an advanced technique. Ranma had found a way of speeding this process up using the many, many pressure point techniques he had learned. Ranko was able to use this technique even more easily. She could put a beginner into a true meditative state. 'If I hadn't proved that I could use some techniques better than Ranma could, He probably just gotten rid of me a long time ago when Ryoga and Mousse cured themselves.' She thought ruefully. She returned her focus to Kazuki. If she was going to pass this particular technique on, she was going to need all of her focus.

"Now then, clear your mind completely except for one thing. Something simple, something you see every day." She said, shifting herself closer to Kazuki. As the boy closed his eyes, she placed the tips of her pointer finger on his temples.

"Water..," The boy mumbled. Ranko smiled and nodded. "Good. Now keep that in mind." She activated the soul of water.

Immediately the world around them changed. Everything seemed to happen slightly slower, allowing her to pick up slightly more of its movements. She looked over at Aosora. She could see each of the girl's movements as a single flowing movement, every muscle in her body moving together in perfect synchronicity. She turned back to her new student, and focused on his ki. She waited for the boy's ki to begin to mimic her own. He wouldn't be able to use the soul of waters complete power, but if he really did have ki sight he would at least learn the basics of it.

After a few minutes, Kazuki's ki began to mimic her own, adopting the slow observant flow of the soul of water. Her grin widened. She released the soul of water and hit several pressure points to wake Kazuki back up. The boy snapped out of his trance with a start.

"Okay then, we're done with that." She told Kazuki cheerfully. The boy gave her a questioning look as he stood up himself.

"Done with what we didn't do anything." He said, shaking out his legs to restore feeling in them/

Ranko adopted a more serious expression. "Oh, we did more than you think. Try to remember how you felt during that meditation."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow at her, but complied. She noted with pleasure that he shifted into the dodging stance she had taught him as he did.

Kazuki focused on the sensation he had felt while meditating. It had felt odd, like something was slowly flowing through his body...

Something inside of Kazuki clicked into place. Immediately everything seemed to be moving... Not slower, but differently. It was like switching between a VHS tape to high definition. There were so many little things that he had missed. He could see the individual muscle contractions in his teachers face as she smile and prepared to-

Kazuki dodged backwards in alarm as a red phantom of his teacher's arm struck out at him, followed briefly by her actual arm.

"Is there really no lesson you can teach me that doesn't involve punching me?" He said angrily.

Ranko smirked at his dismay. "Of course not silly, this is martial arts. So, how do you like my soul of water technique?"

"Soul of water? Is that what's making everything... Look different?" He asked her.

Ranko Nodded. "You may also notice that you didn't lose your balance when you dodged for once, and that you ki premonition was much clearer. These are all benefits of the soul of water"

Kazuki frowned. Ki premonition? Was that what that phantom was? He was about to ask her about it when she raised a hand to silence him.

"Let's leave that part until after your fight, when I can train you properly. For now, let's go over the disadvantages of the soul of water." As soon as she finished, she punched him in the chest with the hand she had not used to silence him.

The arm had hit him almost at the same time as the phantom had appeared, he hadn't had time to dodge, and this punch _hurt! _The pain was much worse than punches he had in the chest before from bullies, despite the vest he now wore.

"That pain," Ranko said as if reading his mind "Is the first disadvantage of the soul of water. It increases all of your senses, allowing you to observe and comprehend at a faster pace. The problem with this of course, is that pain is in fact a sense. The moment anything hits you while you are using the soul of water, the pain will break your focus and you lose control of it regardless of how hard you try to hold on."

Kazuki looked around and realised that she was right. His sight had returned to normal, and the pain was rapidly becoming duller. He realised that he also couldn't feel the strange sensation of flow throughout his body anymore.

Ranko continued. "The second disadvantage... Well it's not really a disadvantage; it's just not an advantage. The soul of water does not make you faster or stronger. It will increase your accuracy and you balance, but you will still only be able to use both of those benefits with the same speed you had to start with. Hence why you couldn't dodge my punch."

Kazuki nodded despite the fact that he had not fully understood what his teacher had. "So, if I want to move faster and hit harder while I'm using that... Thing, I'm going to need to get faster and stronger?"

Ranko looked rather amused. "Yes, that is the general thrust of what I said. Come on; let's get you to the weight room."

Kazuki nodded. At least this part of his training he would be able to understand.

...

...

* * *

About names:

Shinji Park: Shinji means true second son. Park is a common Korean name, but doesn't actually have any meaning in this case; Shinji's grandfather just changed his last name to something that sounded Korean when he opened a taekwondo dojo.

Chiori Yamada: Chiori means Thousand weavings, and Yamada means Mountain dweller.

About other things:

The soul of water: Obviously based on the soul of ice, the soul of water is one of three versions of the soul of ice that Ranma Ranko and Reibyo have created. The soul of water focuses all emotional ki on supporting the senses and not simply suppressing emotional ki like the soul of ice does. It is also easier to learn as it has a very distinct and memorable feeling to it, and any student with ki control is will be able to copy the basics of it with little effort. Also, Ranko does see the world moving slower while Kazuki only sees more details about things around him. This is due to the difference in skill.

Kazuki's ki sight: I promise to explain next chapter.

Sorry that this took so long, I was kind of in the middle of the woods for the last two weeks, and the only things I had to write this with were my tablet and phone, neither of which have a spell check function on them. The next chapter should be up soon.


	6. Anything Goes Combat!

Anything goes: Blue sky generation.

By: Bakasaiga

Chapter 5: Anything Goes Combat!

...

Authors note: Okay, you remember what I said about this being up soon? Yeah, forget that. Sorry, I really don't know what happened there. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter to you sooner than this one.

...

It was a bright sunny day in the Furinkan district of Nerima. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a large group of delinquents in the Tomobiki school uniform were standing in an empty lot, making all the passersby extremely uncomfortable. At the center of the group was the imposing figure of the Red Oni of Tomobiki, Ashita Kyoki, leaning against his signature weapon, a five and a half foot Tobetsu.

Ashita noticed that a decent number of his followers were glancing around nervously. 'Cowards.' He thought angrily. Furinkan was a ways out of their turf, even though the two districts were right next to each other, Bass and Manuel high both had territory near Furinkan.

Near, but not in.

That was something that made even Ashita shiver and adjust his grip on his weapon. No school, gang, or even yakuza organization held any territory in the Furinkan district, and not for lack of trying. The entire District belonged to one gang. One man would be more accurate acctually. That man was a legend to delinquents. Ashita knew most of his nicknames, the fire king, the killer beetle, the skull splitter, but all of them struck fear into the hearts of delinquents across Tokyo.

Fortunately Ashita and his gang were not here to fight that man. No, he was here to settle a personal score. He gritted his overly sharp teeth and adjusted his hair band. Oh, he would make Uehara pay, and he would do it where people knew the boy.

"Takaji; what time is it." He asked the boy standing beside him as he glared out into the street.

The pony tailed boy beside him let out a sigh as he dug his cell phone from his pocket. "It's seven O-clock sir." He read off of the phones display. He stood there for a second looking awkward, before finally building up the courage to say; "And it's Tadashi."

Ashita nodded. "Right. Sorry Kumo San."

"It's Kumio sir." The Tadashi corrected. When Ashita failed to react, the boy let out another loud sigh and mixed back into the larger group of delinquents who had gathered to watch the fight.

'We agreed to meet at seven, he should have been be here by now. So did Uehara just chicken out?' He thought as he scanned the street once more. This time something caught his eye. A dark-haired boy wearing a bright yellow Gi and, more importantly, a blue haired girl dressed in a similar outfit who accompanied him.

'So he decided to come after all, huh? Well, it's his funeral.' Ashita thought to himself as his face turned up into an eager grin. He swung his Tobetsu onto his shoulder as the Kazuki and Aosora walked into the empty lot that would be their ring.

...

This was a very odd experience for Kazuki. A week of training did little to ease the intimidation factor of Ashita's appearance. Kazuki was slightly below average height at four-foot eleven, but he had hardly ever noticed. Before Ashita, Kazuki felt like he had shrunk another foot. The boy was easily over six-foot, and used a weapon that easily dwarfed Kazuki in height as well. The boy's wild red hair and sunken yellow irises surrounded by bloodshot eyes, and accented with dark rings, were a powerful combination. When combined with the boy's abnormal teeth it became obvious people called him "The Red Oni."

And yet, Kazuki wasn't afraid of him.

They boy was bigger, but he held himself poorly. One well placed kick and all that extra weight would just send the boy toppling to the ground. His hair was so long and tangled that it was practically begging to get grabbed in a fight, and the dark rings around his eyes and their bloodshot state were both obvious sighs of lack of sleep. Provided that Ashita didn't resort to biting, the only damage that those fangs of his would be doing would be to the inside of his own mouth.

'I actually have a chance.' Kazuki realized. He had come here hoping to survive the fight, he hadn't ever thought about winning. Kazuki met Ashita's eyes and shifted into his stance. "Ready when you are." He said cheerfully.

He immediately realised his mistake in sounding cheerful. It made him sound smug. Ashita's face flushed to a red almost matching his hair. To Kazuki's improved ki sight, a thick red aura surrounded the boy.

"PREPARE TO DIE UEHARA!" Ashita screamed as he swung his tobetsu at the side of Kazuki's head like a baseball bat.

Kazuki stepped in closer to Ashita so that he was no longer in the path of the weapon itself, but the larger boy's arms. He gripped the larger boys arm at the crook of the arm, effectively ending his swing. He then smashed his elbow into Ashita's ribs. The delinquent stumbled back in pain and surprise. Kazuki felt surprise begin to form in his own mind, but the soul of water sucked the emotion away before he had any chance to express it.

Ashita growled and rushed back towards Kazuki. This time he swung his weapon straight down at Kazuki, putting all of his strength and the weapons weight into the attack. 'No chance of blocking that, it would crush me.' Kazuki thought, the soul of water draining the terror he probably should feel and leaving only an odd sense of detachment, rather like an amused calm. He would have to thank Ranko sensei again for teaching him the technique, not only did it increase his senses, it also put him in the mental state to use them properly to his advantage. He dodged to the side, twisting as he did, and launched a back kick into the same ribs that he had hit earlier.

Ashita cried out in pain, but this time he didn't fall away from the blow. He ripped his weapon out of the ground in a straight path for Kazuki's head. Kazuki stumbled and barely ducked under the blow. He quickly tucked himself into a ball and rolled backwards to get out of his opponents range.

'I am never going to skip gymnastics again.' He thought as he came out of the roll and scrambled to get back on his feet.

Unfortunately, Ashita wasn't done yet. He began to swing his Tobetsu wildly, forcing Kazuki away. Kazuki's ki sight was useless before the random volley of high-speed blows; it was the best he could manage to keep out of their range. One of the blows finally found its target; hitting Kazuki on his shoulder and making him lose his footing. Pain flared through his shoulder like it had broken for a moment, and then subsided into the hot and heavy ache of a future bruise. The world around Kazuki lost definition and sped up slightly. He had lost the soul of water.

"Chance!" Ashita shouted triumphantly as he raised his club overhead for another immense downward swing. Kazuki scrambled to the side desperately. He tried to resume the soul of water, but the pain in his shoulder immediately flared again and he lost it just as he began it.

'Crap. Looks like this fight is about to get harder.' He though with a grimace as he side stepped another downward swing.

Aosora shook her head. 'Clumsy.' She thought as she watched Kazuki and Ashita's brawl. 'You can't get hit when you're using the soul of water, that's the first thing Ranko would have taught you and you've already messed it up.'

Still, she couldn't help but be surprised by how well Kazuki was doing without the soul of water. His form had lost the flowing grace that accompanied the technique, but he was still fast and clever enough to keep from being hit again. 'Good, he shouldn't need to rely on those tricks, we don't.' A deep, dark, bitter part of her whispered slyly. She banished that thought. 'No. I'm over that now, can still use martial arts just as well as any of daddy's other students! Even without...' Her hand reflexively moved to the left side of her chest, just under the heart.

'It doesn't matter! I'm just fine!' She steeled herself again Just because she couldn't use the anything goes styles ki techniques, didn't mean that she should begrudge those who did. She turned her attention away from that train of thought and back to the fight.

The delinquents around her were cheering on Ashita wildly. There was no doubt in their minds that their leader would win this fight. Aosora smirked at that, amateurs always missed the important details. Ashita was still moving quickly, but no as quickly as he had at the start, and most certainly not as easily. He couldn't swing to right properly anymore because of the bruises Kazuki had given his ribs and armpit, all of those swings veered completely off course and had no power behind them. He was also hyperventilating, another result of his bruised side protesting the stress it was under. Apparently Ashita was used to dealing out punishment, not receiving it.

Kazuki slipped in between Ashita's strikes once more and land a low kick on the delinquent's upper thigh. Ashita let out a gasp of pain and faltered forward, allowing Kazuki to hit him squarely in the face. Aosora's own grin widened into a look of pride. Ashita managed to stay on his feet, but the dazed look on his face made it clear that this fight was almost over.

"And then, when they're both tired out, we take em. No way can those Tomobiki nerds handle all of us."

Aosora frowned. That didn't sound good. With a quick hop, she was on top of the wall that separated the empty lot from the road beside it. The road in question was filled with high schoolers wearing a mix of dark red and dark green school uniforms, most of whom were carrying weapons and an even greater number of whom sported bruises and bandages.

One of the larger delinquents near the center of the group chuckled. "Yeah, we'll teach those fool's not to mess with Bass or Manuel high!"

"Hm, who truly is the fool, the man who act's foolish or the one who loudly discusses their plan within earshot of the people they plan to attack." Aosora said in a purposefully mocking tone.

The group of delinquents turned towards her as she dropped down among them. She looked them over. It looked like there were about twenty from each school, all of them had good fighting builds and two-thirds of them carried weapons.

'This might last long enough to be a decent work out.' She mused as she put on her cockiest, most irritating smile.

"Oi, I don't know who you think you are slut, but nobody talk's that way to-" The speaker's sentence was abruptly cut off as the baseball bat he had been holding suddenly exited his grip and smashed but first into his chin, knocking him a good three feet into the air.

The other delinquents stared at their fallen comrade for a moment, then back to Aosora. Her cocky infinitely-better-than-you-smile had disappeared, and taking its place was its deranged cousin, forced-grin-of-a-serial-killer. If it wasn't for her condition, she would have been emitting a battle aura that would be blinding to even the most untrained eyes. As much as her father chastised he about it, that was an insult she couldn't handle. She could handle rude comments about her age, race, appearance, family, and technique easily. But For some strange reason, gender specific insults just got under her skin. She probably got that from her mother.

"Slut?" She growled, crushing the titanium baseball bat in her hands like a pop can. "Oh, you get no mercy today."

Several delinquents passed out on the spot.

...~~~...

Ashita grimaced as he took yet another kick to the stomach. Uehara wasn't even bothering to aim only for his injured right side anymore, and Ashita himself hadn't succeeded in landing a hit since Kazuki's blow to his face. The cheers from his fellow Tomobiki students were now drowned out by the sound of his labored breathing.

'There's no chance that I'm going to win this. Maybe I should just give up.'

**No **He though angrily, tightening his grip on his weapon. 'I am not giving up!' He gave one more desperate swing of his weapon at Uehara.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. As his Tobetsu approached Uehara, the boy ducked under it with a twisting motion, quickly closing the distance between himself and Ashita. Then with the same movement, Kazuki swung out a leg, knocking Ashita's legs out from under him and sending him toppling to the ground.

The fight was over. Ashita knew it. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for Uehara to kick him while he was on the ground defenceless.

But the kick didn't come.

Ashita opened his eyes once again. To his surprise, Uehara wasn't standing over him preparing to knock him senseless, but had retreated to where he had stood at the start of the fight. He stared at Ashita expectantly.

'He isn't going to hit me while I'm down.' Ashita realised. It baffled him. He had come here to put Uehara in a body bag, but the boy still insisted of fighting fair? Ashita found himself smiling despite himself as he climbed to his feet.

"Ready for round two Uehara?" He asked with a grin as he readied his weapon. Uehara grinned back and nodded to his opponent. Something deep with Ashita filled him with excitement. He was actually going to have a fair fight; not a brawl. Old memories began to surface once again; memories of his grandfather first giving him his families ancient weapon...

Ashita didn't have much time to reminisce; this time Uehara was making the first move. He threw yet another kick at Ashita's right midsection. '_When someone talks about a Tobetsu, they always talk about how frighteningly their range and power is, they never talk about defending.' _His oddly red skinned grandfather had told him._ This is more proof that humans are idiots. You are currently holding what amounts to an I-beam from a construction site, it can take a hit much better than you can._

Ashita twisted his body and drove this club into the ground between himself and Uehara's kick. 'That oughta give him a nice bruise he thought. However, Uehara's kick never hit the club. His leg began it's decent early, and as soon as his foot hit the ground he launched a punch at Ashita. This one connected with his face, sending him staggering back.

"Good!" Kazuki said. "You do know how to defend, I was starting to get worried there."

Ashita glared back at the boy, but he couldn't keep a grin off of his face even as he felt a tickle of blood from his nose. "Oh, I can do more than just defend." He said. More and more of his grandfathers lessons flowed back to him, training he hadn't needed in years. Training for something that was so much more than what a human could accomplish.

"ONIGEKI!" He shouted as he swung his club upward. The metal suddenly began to glow bright green, throwing sparks of electricity off in all directions. His gang member stumbled backwards in shock, probably in fear of being electrocuted as well come to think of it. They were delinquents but they weren't that stupid.

Uehara, to his credit had managed to avoid falling backwards in terror at the mere sight of the Onigeki. But unfortunately, it didn't matter. With a manic grin Ashita swung his club at the ground with all of his might, shattering the earth around them and releasing bright green energy into the earth- where was Uehara?

Ashita looked up from the destruction his attack had wrought to see Uehara's small figure hanging in the air above him.

"An electrical attack isn't gonna do much to me if I'm not touching the ground." Uehara said with a grin. A moment later, the boy's foot connected with his face, and the world went black.

...

Notes about Names and other things.

Kyoki Ashita: Strong demon Tomorrow. This will be important next chapter, when we find out exactly what the heck is going on.

Onigeki: Literally Ogre attack. For those of you wondering, yes Ashita is descended from the Oni from Urusei Yatsura. He can't fly use lightning or breath fire because of his lack of horns, but his Tobetsu allows him to at least sort of use his electric powers.


End file.
